


What It Brings

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow





	What It Brings

_**Bring Back the Porn**_  
Insanejournal is bringing back the porn on September 1st. A couple links:  
[BBtP challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/profile)  
[NSFW_icons](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/nsfw_icons/profile) (you've got to join to see the pretty)

What It Brings  
 _Unending_ porn  
SG-1 Cameron/Vala, Cameron/Daniel, Cameron/Daniel/Vala  
NC-17

1.

  
It was like a sauna, hot and moist while time swirled around without touching him and need hung heavy in the air. Cameron stretched out on the training room floor, the mat slick with his sweat and squeaking uncomfortably against his bare skin. His elbows would be rough later, sore and red from holding up his weight, but at the moment, that was the furthest thing from his mind.

Vala moaned again as Cameron reached up and flicked his tongue over her clit again, pressing down firmly while wiggling from side to side. She shivered around him, her juices coating his lips and her thighs squeezing tightly around his shoulders. He hummed, winding her up almost to the point of orgasm before he smoothed his lips back down and gently probed his tongue inside her.

Cameron could still taste him there as he lapped at her, and he tried to crawl closer.

  
2.

  
Something prickled at the edge of his conscious, a cool draft that made the short hairs on the nape of his neck stand at attention. Vala tightened her grip on his waist, using her legs to bring them closer together while her fingers dug into the flesh on either side of his spine. He was so close to coming that just another few thrusts would have him in heaven.

Cameron buried his face in her neck, licking at the combined sweat beading on her flesh. He stuck his nose into the hair hanging loose behind her hair and inhaled a scent that was as familiar to him now as breathing. Daniel haunted him wherever he went, always just out of reach no matter how far or hard he ran. If this was the closest he ever got, then for better or worse, at least he’d had a taste of it. Something to remember when Vala eventually stopped letting him touch her.

With a groan, he splashed inside her, the condom keeping anything he left separate from what was already there. His crumpled pants trapped his ankles and kept him from shuffling very far, but he leaned heavily into the wall, squishing Vala in the process, though she wasn’t complaining. Her fingers wound in his hair tugging, and he randomly thought he should probably ask Teal’c for a haircut soon.

A small sound made him turn his head, his nose bumping along the underside of Vala’s jaw as he panted trying to catch his breath. Blinking in the dim light of the storage closet, it took Cameron a moment to understand what he was seeing. Daniel leaned against the wall in the darkest corner of the room with his legs spread and hand on the bulge in his pants.

  
3.

Cameron looked doubtfully at Vala, his fingers absently tangling in the sheets between them. She reclined against the headboard; belly large and swollen made her small tank top stretch to cover it as she watched him. She made shooing motions with her fingers and settled deeper into her nest of pillows with the satisfied air of a queen assured of getting her own way.

Warmth spiked in his belly as he twisted and slid off the bed to the floor, his knees landing on the soft rug they used to cover the cold metal floors. Daniel’s legs were loose on either side of his shoulders, and Cameron couldn’t help running his hands up the v to land on Daniel’s belt. Daniel’s hand curled warm on the back of his neck, his thumb grazing across Cameron’s stubble up to his ear.

With a few flicks, Daniel’s pants were open and Cameron was pulling out Daniel’s half hard cock. He’d seen it before of course, when he joined Daniel and Vala but this was the first time that Vala hadn’t been a safe zone between them. He was nervous, his hands shook as he stroked up and down Daniel’s cock, and his mouth felt too small for his tongue.

Daniel smiled down at him, shadows obscured part of his face as he curled forward and shifted his hips. He sighed as Cameron puffed a breath over the head of his cock and ran his fingers over Cameron’s scalp. Closing his eyes, Cameron tired to center himself, reveled in the warmth pooling in his belly. He closed his mouth over the bottom vein of Daniel’s cock and slicked his tongue up until he could swallow down.

  
4.

  
It hurt more than he thought it would, but to finally be there in their bed was more than he ever thought possible. Daniel’s chest was flush against his back, Daniel’s chest hair harsh and catching on the smooth slide of their bodies. The bed dipped jerkily under his hands and knees as Daniel struggled to find their rhythm.

Vala petted him, stroking over the cords on his neck and down his back, her tiny hands barely felt against all the other sensations rushing through him. She might as well be purring, talking to him in her low voice and telling him how good he was doing. The garter belt and stockings she wore rubbed against his thigh and hip, scratchy and silky at the same time.

Behind him, Daniel grunted, his thrusts longer, harder, and deeper as Cameron relaxed and started moving with Daniel instead of away. He wanted to sob with relief when Daniel hit his prostate the first time, and he bucked back. Daniel slid his hands up Cameron’s flanks and down the center of his back.

Letting himself fall down on his elbows, Cameron arched his back and let himself slide into the silk sheets.

  
5.

  
Cameron woke from a nightmare hearing the claxons for an unauthorized gate activation buzzing through his head. His muscles tensed ready to jump out of bed before the last fifteen years flashed through his mind. He slumped back into the pillow and waited for the adrenaline to filter out of his system. He didn’t have the dreams very often anymore, but they were still as strong as they had been in the beginning.

Beside him, Daniel snuffled in his sleep, disturbed by Cameron’s sudden move so that he turned and pushed his face up next to Cameron’s ear. He shifted and threw a leg over Cameron’s and sleepily rubbing up against Cameron’s hip. He breathed loudly, and over his shoulder, Vala sighed in her sleep, curling up at Daniel’s back.

Closing his eyes, Cameron waited until sleep came back to him, satisfied with life and what it had brought him.


End file.
